A variety of target clamps are used to support targets for live action training. One clamp utilizes a simple pinching action accomplished by utilizing the mechanical advantage of an inclined plane in the form of a screw. It allows the user to place any target that fits between the jaws of the target holder and then clamp it in. The shape of the target near the target head is then defined by the target head. Another concept also utilizes mounting holes corresponding to the Department of Defense target system. It holds the target in place with two hooks and a screw through the front cutout of the target. The target has to be put on to the head with a tool in order for it to snap onto the hooks. The method used to hold the FIG. 11 style target is generally four large thumb screws that clamp the target at each of the slots at the lower portion of the target.
While these target clamps are able to secure a specific stationary infantry target designed for the clamp, they fail to hold more than one type of target, which limits the user to a single stationary infantry target to be used.